Tainted
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Just a YugixBakura fic because I really miss those. It's been so long and there are only like 2 new completed ones like whyyy [insert sadface here]
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted**

Summary: There is none because I just started this story and have no idea where it is going ;P

_A/N: Okay, so I love Bakura and Yugi paired up. Don't even ask why, but it has always been the forbidden pairing that just appeals to me but seriously, I haven't written for awhile and there still aren't too many completed BAKURAxYUGI fanfics! So, I have permission to cry right now. And write a random story about fun things and sad things and other things. I'm a senior now. I used to be a sophomore and early junior when I was writing. Wow, how time flies…And school has stifled my creativity by the way, so my stories will sound terrible compared to when I was …maybe. Maybe you'll get lucky and there will not be too many grammar mistakes. Anyway, nice to be back at this. With that, time to start this story of randomness._

_*wow this is a short chapter..._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I am back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh goodness, where did I put my phone? The dresser! Darnit, now where is my backpack? I'm going to be late!"

It had been awhile since Yami had left from the puzzle. He was in the afterlife.

Yugi still felt pain to this day.

But he was able to move forward. He currently attended Domino U and still hung out with Joey and Ryou, the only friends that stuck around. Tristan and Tea went to NYU: Tea went for dance, and Tristan went for Tea. Serenity tagged along and attended the residential high school, but rarely visited because it was her senior year and she was busy 24/7.

He biked his way to school and ran into Joey.

"Hey, Yugi! Did you do last night's paper? Can you believe he made us do the whole thing in a few hours? That was insanity!"

"Seriously." Yugi rubbed his eyes and shook hishead, "Our science teacher is crazy. He gives us packets of work and an essay and expects us to finish it in a night. Doeshe not realize we have other teachers? Did you finish?"

Joey shook his head. "No. You?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't get any sleep. I literally finished 20 minutes ago."

Joey laughed. They took a seat in their biology class and handed in their report—Joey's being unfinished. Yugi looked around, but he couldn't find Ryou.

Yugi tapped Joey's shoulder. "Where's Ryou? He never misses a day, and he always flips out about homework assignments. Why isn't he here? This paper is due right now and it's worth ten percent of our grades!" Yugi was panicking. "Maybe I should go…"

Joey nodded and replied, "Go ahead. I'll record the lecture for you. You can also copy my notes, if I decide to take them." Joey may have worked harder than usual, but he still had a bad habit of sleeping during lectures, and recorded them when he dozed.

"Thanks, Joey, you always have my back." Yugi smiled, gathered his belongings, and left the campus.

As he was riding his bike, he pondered over why Ryou was absent, but was stumped besides the usual "what if he got hit by a car and died" scenario.

Yugi approached the door of Ryou's small apartment and was about to knock until he heard whispering.

_*whisper* when do you think your little friends will show up to save you?_

_*cough* stop it. don't hurt yugi, you bastard._

Yugi distinctly heard the sinister voice of Bakura and the strong, powerful voice of the former pharaoh. Ryou was crying silently in the background. Before Yugi could cry, whether from terror or from joy, the door creeked open and Bakura's smiling face greeted him.

"Nice to see you again, little one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted: Chapter 2**

_Sorry for the lack of summary. I used to plan out my stories but…let's just say this story was completely spontaneous x) btw I realize chapter 1 had a lot of errors. I worked wayyy to fast on that, so for the remainder of the chapters I'm going to definitely be more careful :/ sorry about that. I may actually rewrite it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own._

_On with le fic!_

**_~page ~break ~lame ~page ~break ~how ~are ~you ~comment ~below ~no ~flamez ~plz_**

**_From the last chapter:_**

_Yugi approached the door of Ryou's small apartment and was about to knock until he heard whispering._

_*whisper* when do you think your little friends will show up to save you?_

_*cough* stop it. don't hurt Yugi, you bastard._

_Yugi distinctly heard the sinister voice of Bakura and the strong, powerful voice of the former pharaoh. Ryou was crying silently in the background. Before Yugi could cry, whether from terror or from joy, the door creaked open and Bakura's smiling face greeted him._

_"Nice to see you again, little one."_

Yugi stumbled, completely taken aback. Questions raced through his mind and he could not process anything he was seeing in Ryou's cramped apartment. The floor was littered with shattered glass and pots and pans and knives. Yugi shivered at the gleam of red he saw among a few tainted pieces of glass. Yami and Ryou looked completely identical; they were bound, arms strung up from the ceiling. Ryou's face was wet with tears and wrapped around the pharaoh's neck was his millennium puzzle.

Yugi had tears in his eyes and whispered, "You're back." Before Bakura could react, Yugi launched into the chaotic mess of the room, dodged the debris at his feet, and hugged his other half, his dark.

He couldn't hold back tears. He frantically checked the pharaoh for injuries. "Are you hurt? What happened? I saw blood. What did Bakura do?"

Before the pharaoh could respond, Yugi turned to Ryou and hugged him as well. "Ryou I was so worried! I knew you wouldn't have missed that biology report that was due if it wasn't an emergency! Are you hurt?" He watched Ryou and Yami shake their heads, indicating they hadn't been physically hurt.

Yugi was flustered, "Then how did all this happen? There's even blood…" He pointed to seemingly insignificant drops of blood that spattered the floor.

Bakura coughed and pointed to his forehead. Before he stopped himself, Yugi ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he knew Ryou kept on top of the sink. Yami and Ryou stared at him awkwardly and Yugi shook himself. Bakura was the enemy. He couldn't help him…so he simply said, "I am a pre-med student now. Ryou, you know that. It's like an instinct to help others when they're hurt…"

Ryou snickered and replied, "Yugi, you're really just too sweet you know. Too good for your own good." Yugi laughed in return, "Look who's talking, goody-two-shoes."

Yami interrupted quickly, "What's pre-med?" Yugi ran to him and hugged him again. "I miss this, Yami." Blushing, he stuttered, "I want to become a doctor. I work in Grandpa's old shop…after…"

Before he could say anything, Ryou whispered, "It's ok, Yugi. You don't have to say it." Ryou made a face at Bakura. "Are you happy now? I think you just made Yugi completely upset now. Thanks."

Bakura shrugged, "It was the only way to get them here."

Ryou argued, "You could have had me call them."

Bakura replied, "What about the pharaoh?"

Yami interjected, "I don't hold a grudge about everything that's happened. I just want to get out of these restraints…" Metal cuffs were binding him, and his wrists were slightly red from the chafing. Yugi, wiping his tears away, spoke in a determined voice—attempting to mask the tears in his voice—and said, "Please Bakura. I will make sure the pharaoh doesn't act out. Just let them both down. Besides, Ryou is practically harmless. Let him go, too."

Bakura shrugged and responded, "Fine with me. But I need you all to stay. The pharaoh," he looked pointedly at Yami, "and I have to talk to you two about something very important. But your friends should be here as well."

Yami laughed. "This is about your pride. You're just embarrassed so you want me to do the talking." His emotions switched in a matter of seconds, for he was at once solemn again and said, "When everyone's here, we can discuss our plan of attack…"

Yugi and Ryou stared at eachother awkwardly before Yugi replied, "Joey's in class right now, albeit sleeping, but still studying…I don't think I should involve him in this right now….but…everyone else is gone…They all left to go somewhere else, they moved on with their lives." Yugi twisted his foot into the ground and stared at a piece of broken glass. To change the topic, Yugi added, "Wait, what about the…" Yugi saw a medium-sized circle in the room, and realized it appeared to be an explosion. _So this is why the room is so trashed…and it's also how Bakura scraped his head…_Yugi thought.

Yami and Bakura exchanged curious glances and Yami dared to ask, "How have you two been?"

Ryou gave a sort of lopsided smile, "Life has been ok. Fairly monotonous, but it has been…normal…I've been doing good at school. Something this person," glaring at Bakura, accusation in his voice, "never let me have. Always ruining my record. Why are _you _back anyway?"

Bakura lowered his head, "That's what we can discuss…" Oddly, he stared at Yugi with an unreadable expression. "So…you don't want to let your friend in on this? Joey?"

Yugi shook his head. _He's just beginning to have a normal life. I don't want to take that away from him…_

As if he read Yugi's thoughts, Bakura nodded and repeated the question, directly at Yugi, who was attempting to release Yami and Ryou. "How have you been since we've left? Since the former pharaoh has left?" Bakura scrutinized Yugi's face, gauging his reaction, but Yugi avoided eye contact and simply replied, "A lot has happened since you've left…" As if he just remembered he was fiddling with Yami's chains, he asked, "Please break these chains."

In a split second, the chains dissipated, indicating the chains were a form of shadow magic. Yugi stared in awe since he had temporarily forgotten how…potent shadow magic could be. He cradled Yami and Ryou, who had crawled over to be with the two of them.

"Now." Bakura stated, "It's time to discuss what happened when we supposedly "died"".

**_To be continued…The horror, the horror T_T_**

**_A/N: Hey guys, um so I don't remember too many of the characters because it has been over a year since I've even written a YGO fanfic to be honest ahahahffajsdf;k *awkward* anyway…yeah, life is good right now and I wanted to write. Three day weekend. So I want to pop out as much as I can on this. K thanks for reading guys, you are amazing and I love you for appreciating mah work, srsly. byeeee._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: LOL HELLO LONG TIME NO SEE J I got into a nice college I wanted to go to so I'm going there in the fall whooo whoooo finally all the work paid off. So I'm happy and currently in the mood to write. Thought I'd get back to this. Sorry I keep putting it off omg I hope I get like a few chapters out today J lol I'm so excited to get back to this ugh I hope it's romantic and stuff 3

Without further ado…

Tainted Chapter 3 (finally…)

Yugi was frozen in shock.

"So that's what happened," Bakura said. "Our spirits departed this earth, but something stirred us, and we're back now."

Yugi couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, and couldn't help but ask a few questions: "Why do you have your own bodies? What made you come back?" Glancing at Bakura, "Why are you trying to help the pharaoh?"

Bakura sighed, as if he felt exasperated, and answered, "The problem is not in the afterlife. The problem is here." Before Yugi could interject, he said, "We don't know what the problem is. We have our own bodies assumedly to have a place here. Also, we are not physically limited by our hosts," and Yugi glared, because somehow he knew Bakura was implying that him and Ryou weren't…_the strongest of people. _

"For the last question…" Bakura smirked, "I have my reasons…"

Yugi glanced suspiciously and asked, "…Will you elaborate?" But Bakura merely laughed maniacally and shook his head. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Still being secretive as always. I don't think we should trust him…" Yami nodded in agreement, but after careful thought, he added, "He would've tried to murder us by now if he wanted to. Not merely bind us to lure Yugi here…"

Ryou laughed and agreed.

Yugi bit his lip before saying, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it feels really good to have you guys back…"

Yami and Bakura smiled, Bakura in spite of himself, and Yami replied, "It's good to have you back as well, my friend."

Yugi shook himself and questioned the yamis, "So what are we going to do? Lure this thing out?"

Before Yami could nod, Bakura shook his head, "I don't exactly think it's a _thing…_I think it's…something we need to do though…Like…"

"Unfinished business?" Ryou and Yugi asked at the same time. They laughed and then Yugi said, "So…you need to come back to Earth because something has been left undone?" Yami contemplated this for a second and then said, "That is a logical explanation…The power…the "problem"…it didn't feel dark or _dangerous_…but it was calling…I think it's definitely a possibility…"

Yugi laughed, "Thank the gods that you two are back—" but Bakura interjected, "We don't know for how long. Don't get your hopes up, little one." Yugi's smile fell slightly, so Bakura said without thinking, "We still need to find out what's keeping us here. Don't think about us leaving anytime soon." Yugi smiled half-heartedly at that. He knew how heartbreaking it was for them to leave. He didn't want to feel that again…

Yami smiled, "So, now that we understand what's going on, should we hang out like old times?" Ryou's eyes widened and he cursed before grabbing his backpack and asking Yugi, "Yugi! Please let me borrow your bike! I need to turn this paper in!" Yugi tossed the keys to his bike lock to Ryou but then turned to Yami. "Remember how to ride a bike? You were always pretty fast…"

Yami laughed and said, "Of course I remember! It reminded me of ancient Egypt when I rode my horse around. It is such a lovely experience…with the wind in my hair…"

Yugi cut him off, "Great! Can you take Ryou to school? He'll give you directions." Yugi was in panic mode because they had been talking with Yami and Bakura for half an hour. The class would be over in an hour, so there wasn't much time for Ryou, and he understood that the project was important.

Before he could reconsider, Yami and Ryou were out the door.

"Did you forget about me?"

Yugi turned and shook his head.

"So, what do you want to do now, little one?" Bakura smiled. He had Yugi all to himself now…

TBC ~

A/N: So I know this is short but I'm gonna write another chapter tonight so that'll make up for it lol. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: only for the lols. Don't own teehee

A/N: Hello again! Time for another chapter. The last one was tooooo short ugh T_T um yeah I think I'm going to try to make this one a lot longer ^_^

Time for…

Chapter 4 of Tainted

"Let's go out for ice cream!" Bakura whined. WHINED. _Whined. _

Yugi shook his head. "No one would believe me if they heard that you are—were an evil being that tried to kill people for fun."

Bakura snickered but then became frustrated. "The pharaoh and Ryou are doing something. Why can't we do something?"

_Flashback…_

_Yugi's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Ryou._

_The message read: Hey Yugi! Got my paper in. Yami and I are going out to do stuff, is that alright? Yami seemed bored…_

_Yugi replied: LOL sure knock yourself out._

_His phone vibrated again and he read: Kk thnks u too :)_

_Yugi laughed and replied: Sure. Let's see how fun Bakura can be_

_End Flashback~_

Yugi sighed, "Well…I guess…I can ask you more questions…"

So they went out and got some ice cream down near Domino's park. The sun shined, not a cloud in the sky. Yugi smiled and couldn't help but remark, "Today is perfect. I'm glad I didn't go to class today."

Bakura genuinely smiled and replied, "Yeah. I think the gods picked a good day to send me back." He chuckled.

Yugi and Bakura sat down in the grass. Yugi laid back completely on the grass, but Bakura just sat with himself facing the park. Yugi was left staring at Bakura's back, unable to view his expression. A question came to mind.

"If you have a human body…can you die a human death?"

Bakura was silent for a moment, then sighed, "I guess so." He chuckled and added, "I'd rather not test that one out if that's alright with you."

Yugi smiled slightly in spite of himself, then asked, "How was the ice-cream?"

Bakura licked his ice cream and replied, "Perfect for a warm day like today."

They sat there like this for awhile. Subconsciously, Yugi reached and touched Bakura's back. Bakura jumped slightly in response to his touch.

"Sorry," Yugi said. He couldn't see Bakura's expression, but Bakura replied, "It's fine. Sorry. You just surprised me."

"You really are here…" Yugi whispered.

Bakura laughed, turned to face Yugi, and asked, "What, did you think this was all a dream?" Yugi turned his eyes downward, and now Bakura couldn't see Yugi's expression when he replied, "I've dreamed about you and him returning before…"

Bakura nodded, understanding that this must be hard. Bringing back the memories. The good and the bad. Before he could think, Bakura grabbed Yugi's hand and stroked it gently and said, "This is real."

Yugi nodded. Realizing that he was blushing, he stood up and said, "I'm going to go walk a bit. You can come if you want." Bakura stood up and they began to walk through the park. Trees surrounded them, and the park was surprisingly empty.

"Why aren't there more people here today?" Bakura asked.

Yugi just shrugged, "Who knows…"

~~page break lols~~

Yugi and Bakura returned to the apartment and saw Ryou and Yami laughing at something Yami said. Yugi smiled and said, "Hey guys! We're back!"

Yami smiled at Yugi and asked, "How was your day?" Yugi sat on the loveseat across from Yami's place on the couch and replied, "It was nice. The day was perfect. I'm glad we didn't go to school today, Ryou."

Ryou brought a tray of crackers out and offered some to everyone, including Bakura. Ryou and Bakura were caught in a staring match, glaring at eachother suspiciously. Yami asked, "Are you two alright?" Yugi tapped Bakura, who broke his stare and decided to sit next to Yugi at the foot of the loveseat. Yugi laughed and said, "Bakura, you do realize you can sit on a chair right?" Bakura shrugged and said, "I'd rather sit here."

Ryou took a seat next to Yami on the couch.

_Flashback…_

_Ryou pulled Yugi aside. They were departing from Egypt. The pharaoh and Bakura had just gone through the light._

_Ryou began to cry, and Yugi embraced him. Ryou whispered, "I'm sorry I never told you…I—I…"_

_Yugi held his friend's shoulders and said, "You loved Yami." Ryou gaped, eyes wide in shock. "How—How did you…"_

_Yugi smiled grimly, "I could see it…When I made that final attack—" Tears began to well in Yugi's eyes as well. He whispered, "I'm so sorry…It's my fault this…this…" Instead of finishing his sentence, he hugged Ryou, the only one who understood what he was feeling. Being separated from your other half. No matter how righteous or how evil, they were still a piece of you. And now, all they had was eachother._

_"It had to be done." Ryou whispered into Yugi's shoulder._

_End Flashback…_

Yugi smiled slightly to himself because of the memory. He could see even now that Ryou still loved Yami. Ryou glanced at Yugi in his spot nervously, warily, but Yugi just gave Ryou an encouraging smile.

Hoping to break the awkward tension, Bakura said, "I, uh, need to use the restroom." Yugi felt like the third wheel when Bakura left so he excused himself and went to his room. He had a bathroom in his room, and surprise surprise, Bakura chose to use that one.

Yugi closed his door and opened up his books. Bakura came out from the bathroom and asked warily, "You left them alone?" Yugi smirked and nodded before asking, "Why do you ask? Does that bother you?" He couldn't tell if Bakura knew that Ryou loved Yami, so he attempted to test the waters.

Bakura shrugged, "Not really. I just wasn't sure if he was going to make a move earlier. He glared at me, so I figured I should let them be."

Yugi smacked himself mentally. Of course Bakura would know. He lived with Ryou and would know what he was thinking. It was the same way between the pharaoh and himself. He sighed, closing his book, "What do we do now?"

Bakura shrugged and looked out the window. He hopped to the fire escape. Yugi whisper-yelled at him, "What are you doing?" At this point, it was getting dark outside, so Yugi did not want to risk waking up his neighbors. Bakura laughed and pulled Yugi to him before whispering in his ear, "Ryou and Yami will be up to some realllly naughty things tonight. Do you want to stick around and listen and make a pathetic attempt to study or do you want to do something a little more…productive with your time?"

"Well can I at least grab something to take with me like a jacket? It's freezing!" Bakura pulled his jacket off and handed it to Yugi and rushed him, "Come on!" Yugi frowned and asked, "Won't you get cold? You're still human…"

Bakura smirked and retorted in a mocking tone, "What, now you're starting to worry about me? How cute." But Yugi threw the jacket back, completely serious, before grabbing his own. They both decided to go down the fire escape. Yugi may have been more innocent in the past, but he was no longer naïve and he knew how…intimate college students could get in a short amount of time, so he definitely did not want to walk into anything.

They descended. Bakura pulled the ladder down and held it so Yugi could get down. "After you," Bakura smirked in a playful way. Yugi's feet touched the ground.

"How long have you known Ryou loved Yami?" Yugi inquired.

"Since Battle City. At first he liked you, but…" Bakura trailed off. Yugi gasped, but composed his thoughts for the moment and added, "…but…?

Bakura shrugged and merely stated, "It became complicated. We…discussed the matter…Shortly thereafter, he developed feelings for that soft, pathetic pharaoh."

Yugi glared at him, "Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you have to speak badly of him." He softly added, "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been as empathetic and caring toward you two…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, his face conveying his skepticism. "What are you saying, Yugi?"

"You're calling me soft. You think I'm pathetic, because I tried to teach Yami that he should do the morally right thing, instead of everything you did…" Yugi didn't know why Bakura struck such a nerve in him, but he couldn't shake his anger.

Bakura grabbed his arm. Yugi tried to shake him, but Bakura spun him around before he could walk away. "Don't walk away from me, Yugi." Bakura searched Yugi's eyes imploringly. Yugi tried to turn his head away, but Bakura grabbed his face with one hand and asked, "Is that what you think? I wasn't talking about you…"

Yugi shrugged, "You might as well have been."

Bakura let Yugi go, but made sure to walk faster to keep up with him. "I didn't mean to offend you, Yugi. Let's change the subject."

"Fine," Yugi retorted in a clipped voice.

They walked to a diner. When they sat down, Yugi and Bakura both ordered a coffee.

Bakura finally broke the silence and said hastily, "I'm not the same person I was back then."

Yugi looked up from his mug and sighed, "I know…"

"I was a creature with uncontrollable power with a vengeance inside that needed to be freed…When I died, I understood that and I was free."

"Acceptance is the first step in change." Yugi replied.

Bakura smiled slightly and nodded.

Yugi felt inside his pockets. "Thank the gods I found my wallet." Bakura smirked lazily. Yugi tipped the waitress a dollar and they both departed from the diner.

They walked a few blocks.

Then it began to rain.

"Shit." Yugi whispered under his breath. Bakura and Yugi ran to the nearest bus stop to seek refuge from the downpour. The rain pounded the pavement heavily. They both knew they couldn't get far without risking getting sick or freezing, so they merely sat, waiting for the rain to slow.

Bakura shifted himself and slid toward Yugi. Yugi gazed at him with a questioning expression and Bakura replied, "Body heat can help us conserve warmth if I remember correctly." Yugi nodded, unable to find words to respond with.

_Why is my heart racing? _Yugi laid his head on Bakura's chest absentmindedly. Bakura rested his head gently on Yugi's head.

After an hour passed, Yugi and Bakura were both shivering, their teeth chattering from the cold. But the rain ceased to pour, and they bolted to the nearest hotel to find a place to sleep.

"Don't try any funny business while we're here." Yugi said jokingly. Bakura smirked and asked, "What would you do if I did?"

They entered the hotel.

A/N: Wow lame ending ugh. Anyway, um hope you like this chapter :) at least this time it's longer, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_A/N: Hey guys :) how's it going? I'm so unsure about how this story is gonna go. So I guess it'll be suspenseful for all of us lol xD I hate cliffhangers so I'm really wanting to write. So, here you go. Chapter 5. I'll try to make this one longer as well. Thank you for the lovely comments 3 _

Tainted by Foreverisalongtime

Chapter 5

Yugi and Bakura rushed through the doors of the hotel. Yugi walked to the front and was able to find a room open for them to stay in for the night.

They walked along the hotel as someone guided them to their rooms. "Do you have any belongings you would like for us to bring up?" Yugi replied, "No. We're just staying for the night, thank you."

They walked into the spacious suite and Yugi immediately took off his jacket, getting comfortable. Bakura cautiously followed suit and laid his jacket on the bed. Yugi pointed to the two beds and asked Bakura, "Which bed do you want?" Bakura stared at the identical beds before responding, "I don't care. They look the same to me."

Yugi was already walking to the shower and absentmindedly added, "You can take a shower when I'm done." Bakura nodded. As Yugi rummaged through the bathroom and got ready, Bakura paused.

"Something's not right…" Bakura whispered. He took out his Millennium Ring, hoping it could pick up the discrepancy. The Ring lit up, the arrows pointing to the front of the room.

Bakura followed the Ring and left the room. Someone was walking up as Bakura closed the door. The man stopped in front of Bakura and stared at the mahogany door before asking, "Is Yugi Motou in there by any chance?"

Bakura hid the ring from view before asking in a hesitant tone, "Why do you ask?"

The man laughed and replied, "Oh, I was just wondering. We used to have a thing going on, if you know what I mean." He winked at Bakura, who in response just rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would Yugi have been with you?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

The man smirked before replying, "Well, he needed a shoulder to cry on. He just happened to cry on many shoulders. He really got around, if you know what I mean…"

Bakura's eyes widened in shock at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe it. "No way…Yugi wouldn't do that…"

"A lonely, lost boy like Yugi?" The man took a step forward before whispering, "That's exactly what he would do." Before Bakura could say anything, the man calmly said, "Tell Yugi that Sam says hi and he can hit me up when he's bored."

Bakura was fuming at what the man said. _Lies_, Bakura hissed.

He knew that the man was what was off about the place because the Ring beckoned to him. He stopped the magic and turned back toward the door. He grasped the knob and realized…

"Fuck, it's locked…" And Yugi had just entered the shower when he left.

Bakura knocked on the door, hard, hoping Yugi would hear the incessant noise and come and get him. He repeated this for fifteen minutes.

Yugi opened the door, clad in nothing but a towel. His wet hair hung limp, but a few dried strands began to raise up slightly. Yugi blushed, but replied sarcastically, "What, did the great Thief King lock himself out of the room?"

Bakura stared at Yugi's developed figure. _The little one definitely has grown since I've seen him last, that's for sure. _He thought to himself, and merely replied, "I forgot the key…"

When Bakura laid on the bed and Yugi went back into the bathroom, Yugi yelled, "Why did you leave the room? Was there something you needed?"

Bakura questioned, "Who is Sam? He was about to stop by and talk to you…"

Yugi walked out of the bathroom in his underwear before hopping into the remaining bed. Bakura couldn't help but stare at Yugi's bare, slightly muscular chest. Hoping to change the subject, Yugi asked, "Are you going to sleep in your clothes?"

Bakura frowned, took off his own shirt, and stared at Yugi before repeating, "Who is Sam?"

At first, Yugi couldn't help but stare at Bakura's toned, muscular figure for a second, but he flinched and turned away when Bakura asked the question. After a minute passed, Yugi faced Bakura but stared at the ground, as if the carpet was the most interesting thing in the room. He said, "It was a rough time for me…Shortly after you both left…My grandpa…H-he…He died. My friends had just left for college. It felt like e-everyone was leaving /hic/ me…" Tears began to streak Yugi's cheeks and he began to hiccup as well. Bakura stood up and went to Yugi's side before pulling him into a tight embrace. He understood what it felt like to lose the people who matter the most, and he also understood that he did not handle losing them the best way either.

Yugi began to sob and said, "I was so alone. I didn't know what else to do…I know it was wrong, but I…everything hurt…i-it still hurts…"

"Shhh…There there…" Bakura whispered into Yugi's hair. _I'm so sorry we left you…_Bakura thought to himself. He stroked Yugi's now dry, soft hair and whispered soothingly, "It's ok. We're here now. It's alright, you're going to be alright…"

Yugi finally began to stop crying. Wiping his cheeks with his hand, he croaked, "Sorry. I really shouldn't have done that…"

Bakura cupped his face and wiped Yugi's tears away before saying, "It's fine. Are you feeling better?"

Yugi nodded. He said quietly, "I think I need to go to sleep…Good night, Bakura."

Bakura placed a light kiss on Yugi's hair before going to his bed. He turned off the light and said, "Good night, Yugi."

Before Bakura fell asleep in the darkness, Yugi whispered, "Thank you."

~~~page break~~

Bakura stared at the clock. 1:30 AM.

He tossed and turned in bed hoping to get comfortable so he could sleep.

The Ring's spikes stabbing his chest did not help the matter.

Bakura stared at his chest, bloody from the piercing spikes that currently dug themselves into his body. He panted from the pain but swore he wouldn't wake Yugi up.

He stumbled until he reached the bathroom and stared at the Ring's place on his body. He whispered, "Here we go."

He began to rip the ring straight from his chest. He grunted as the Ring began to glow. Blood spattered and Bakura began to cough up blood. He gasped, gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were white, and finally let out an uncontainable, blood-curdling scream rip from his throat. When he looked in the mirror, the pharaoh stood behind him with a smirk on his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Bakura woke up in a fright. Yugi was staring at him, yelling, "Bakura! Bakura! What's wrong?" Absentmindedly, Bakura gripped at his chest and held the ring in his hands. It was no longer glowing. It was not attached to his chest. In fact, he hadn't had blood spurting from any orifice either.

"What time is it?" Bakura whispered coarsely.

"3 AM," Yugi replied. "What happened? You screamed bloody murder! I flipped out! Do I need to call an ambulance? Do you feel pain?"

Bakura whispered, "No…It…It must've been a dream…" _But the pain was so real…_Bakura shoved the thought away and repeated more firmly, "It was a dream."

Yugi went into Bakura's bed. "What…"

Yugi hugged onto Bakura's waist and said, "Just relax and go back to sleep. With me here, maybe you won't have any more nightmares."

Bakura took a deep breath before whispering, "Thanks."

Yugi replied, "No need to thank me."

They both dozed off.

~~the next morning~~

Bakura wiped his eyes groggily, staring at the clock. It read 9:00 AM. Yugi was already out of bed and claimed the shower. He glanced around the room, and then dialed Yugi's house phone number. Ryou knew it by heart even when he was Bakura's vessel.

"Hello?" Yami answered. _Perfect, _Bakura thought.

Bakura didn't beat around the bush, "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

Yami asked warily, "Why?"

Bakura sighed and thought, _he probably had a fantastic night's sleep with my light in bed with him. In fact, they probably didn't even sleep…_He stopped his train of thought before it could suggest other mental pictures, and he said into the phone, "Never mind." But before he could hang up, he heard the pharaoh yell, "Wait! Don't hang up!"

Bakura said, "I'm listening."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I had a dream last night. It was not very pleasant either."

"What happened in your dream?" Bakura implored.

"Something dark had taken over my body…I wasn't myself…It took me to Yugi's room…You were there. The Ring dug itself into your body…Remember how it used to do that to protect itself? To keep it near it's host? Well…I guess my body wanted it to sense the Millennium Puzzle's presence…but it recognized danger and it began to glow, and it penetrated your chest…I went into the bathroom…You went too…Yugi…Yugi was right there. But…he was asleep or something…and you began to pull the ring out of your body…but then…"

After Bakura realized the pharaoh wasn't finishing his thought, he asked, "But then what?"

"…" Yami stayed silent, but then finally replied, "You stared at me…And then you screamed…And I smiled at it…I felt satisfaction realizing you were dying…You saw me…" Yami's voice died down to a whisper by this time, and he asked quietly, "What was your dream about?"

Bakura stirred, nervous as hell, before saying nonchalantly, "Oh I had the same dream. Only I wasn't in your shoes. I was in my body as this happened."

Yami asked, "Should we tell the lights?"

"No." Bakura said flatly. Yami didn't argue. He only whispered, "It wasn't me…"

Bakura sighed, beginning to get annoyed at the holier-than-thou pharaoh and said, "It didn't happen. It was a dream. Relax and stop blaming yourself." He heard the shower stop and ended the conversation hastily, "Yugi's coming out of the shower. Gotta go." He hung up despite hearing words of protests coming from the other end.

Yugi smiled brightly and said, "You can use the shower now." He didn't notice Bakura fidgeting so he hastily made his way into the shower.

Letting the water fall against his chest was soothing, and he let himself relax for the time being. _It hasn't happened…_Bakura kept trying to convince himself that it was fine. It was only a dream.

A/N: Whoo, this story is getting somewhere. Creepy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Hey :) time to start the next chapter ^_^

Chapter 6 of Tainted

Bakura followed Yugi back into Yugi and Ryou's apartment. Yugi bounded in, smirking at Ryou's glowing features. Bakura followed, glancing pointedly at Yami. He sat next to the former pharaoh as Yugi said, "We're going to go to the kitchen…" Bakura called, "Talk to you later." Yami blushed slightly, understanding that his light was probably going to ask what happened last night.

"So…" Bakura said, trailing off. "Who would've thought that we'd be just sitting here next to eachother like this, without trying to kill eachother?" Yami laughed, but then remembering the dream, he got up and moved to the end of the couch. Bakura watched his movements with a questioning look, but he remembered the dream and he couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my god. You're actually trying to avoid me now. What, are you scared that you'll kill me again?"

"It's not like I wanted to kill you!" Yami said defiantly. "I did it to protect my people! I didn't think I had a choice! I don't want to kill you! I really don't!"

Bakura's eyes widened in shock and he attempted to calm the pharaoh down. "Calm down, pharaoh…It was a joke. I'm not holding a grudge about it anymore. It was only a dream. Even if a million people had the same dream as we had, it doesn't mean it's going to happen. Even if it did, you said it yourself, it wouldn't be you…Something would have taken over you." Bakura sighed, leaning into the couch, "Just relax."

Yami nodded. "Sorry for acting out. I just don't want to jeopardize why we're here…"

Bakura smirked and asked, "So, former pharaoh. Did you have fun with my light last night?" Yami's eyes widened and he backed into the corner of the couch. He was completely pale. Bakura let out a laugh, tipping his head back, before adding, "Relax. Gods, it's not like I'm going to kill you or something. It's Ryou's decision to be with you…I don't know why he would, but whatever," Bakura said the last part under his breath. "Do you feel the same way about him?" Bakura couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." Yami said confidently. Bakura could tell that he was being completely serious. Yami added, "I've cared for him since I saved him during Battle City [quick a/n – sorry I'm not sure if this is the right battle sorry]. I feared for his life when he was your host…" Yami's tone shifted to begrudging, and he added, "Sorry, but it really was terrifying, seeing him being destroyed by you…"

Bakura nodded and replied, "That's fair. I admit that what I did to him was terrible. I scared myself sometimes when I was with him because he was just so…fragile. In a way, I wanted him to stand up to me. I wanted him to be stronger than I was…when my family was gone…He never even stood up for himself…"

Yami coughed, "Actually, this morning, after…you know," Yami blushed slightly at that, but continued, "He commented on you…He said he pitied you because when you were with him, you were consumed by darkness and vengeance…We both understand that you aren't the same person because you had been influenced by Zorc when you were at your most vulnerable."

Bakura shrugged, "What's done is done. I guess pity is better than hate. With pity, there's still a chance to rectify our relationship. At least, we're on speaking terms now. That's more than I'd expect from any of you."

Yami gave Bakura a genuine smile before saying, "You aren't as bad as everyone thinks, including yourself. You should give yourself more credit. You have potential to do great things for the world."

After a moment, Bakura burst out laughing. Yami gave a slight chuckle. Bakura had tears streaking down his cheeks from laughing so hard. He was gasping for air when he said, "Wow, this is just too bizarre. I think this conversation has just gotten too awkward for me." He laughed and smiled at Yami, "You're pretty alright yourself, you know."

~~Meanwhile, in the kitchen~~

Yugi dragged Ryou into the kitchen by his arm and faced him. "What. Happened. Give me all of the details!"

Ryou blushed before exclaiming, "He loves me too!"

Yugi smiled and thought to himself, _I knew that already. _"So, did you guys…?"

Ryou nodded, but hastily added, "I'm so sorry! I know I should've discussed it more with you and—"

Yugi cut him off and said, "Relax, Ryou! I'm happy for you! I knew he loved you, so I think it's great that you two are finally, officially together!"

Ryou hugged Yugi. "Thank you so much for understanding." Hesitantly, he implored, "Yugi…how do you think Bakura will react? He never has had a thing for the pharaoh…"

Yugi asked, "Does he know you like him?"

"Well, he couldn't have not realized, being with me all those years…" Ryou nodded, "I guess he won't overreact…He hasn't treated me badly since he's gotten here…minus that first day of course. Scared the hell out of me!" Ryou laughed nervously and Yugi replied, "It scared me too! But I agree with you…He doesn't seem to be as hostile as he used to be…Maybe he just doesn't have a reason to be anymore?" Ryou nodded slightly, "I agree with that."

"Well, should we go out and join them?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. Yugi grabbed some diet coke for everyone.

They entered the living room. Yami sat at the edge of the couch, and Bakura sat on the loveseat. Yugi saw Yami's face light up and smiled as Ryou sat next to the former pharaoh. Yugi felt awkward, not wanting to sit next to the two lovebirds on the couch that sat three people, so as he handed out the sodas, he decided to sit at the foot of the loveseat.

Bakura wouldn't have that. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Yugi faced him and glared before saying in a polite voice, "I just want to sit here, is that alright?" His voice masked his growing annoyance with Bakura's question.

Bakura smirked before grabbing Yugi and sitting him on the loveseat. Yugi attempted to protest, "Wai—" but Bakura gently scooted over as Yugi sat. The circular loveseat barely fit him and Yugi, so Yugi snuggled closer to Bakura so they'd feel more comfortable.

The pharaoh and Ryou gaped at the scene. Ryou was about to ask if Yugi wanted to just sit on the couch, but Yami turned Ryou to face him and placed a finger on his lips, before throwing Ryou a lopsided smile. Ryou smiled back, and whispered, "They actually look really cute together." Yami laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked away, and Ryou merely said, "Nothing." Yugi looked at Bakura, who confirmed Yugi's suspicion with a look of his own.

Bakura shrugged and grabbed the remote that was next to him. "Do you guys want to watch something?"

Ryou gave a shrug of his own before replying, "Anything is fine. I actually have to study for an exam I have Monday."

Yugi jumped from the loveseat, "Crap! I haven't studied for it either!"

"Yugi, calm down. It's only Saturday. You have two days." Ryou said soothingly.

Yugi nodded, "I have a bad grade in English right now. I need to get it up. You guys can watch whatever you want. I'm going to go get my book to read."

Yugi went to find his book. Currently his class was reading _The Road._

Ryou stared at Bakura before quickly saying, "The pharaoh and I are together and I don't care what you think, but please don't interfere!" He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Bakura's expression.

Bakura's eyes widened, before he gave a genuine smile to Ryou. He stood up, and Ryou backed up toward Yami. All Bakura did was extend his hand. There was no screaming, no pain.

Bakura's expression became pained as he replied, "I would like to apologize to you, Ryou. I have done regrettable things when I was with you. I've hurt you so much. I know I can't undo it, but I just want you to understand that I'm sorry for what I've done and I hope that someday you can not see me as the bad person I was. I accept your relationship with the pharaoh, if you care about my opinion."

Ryou gave Bakura a small smile and took his hand. "Thank you for your apology. I hope I can see you in a better light someday. For now, I accept your apology."

Bakura sighed with relief, smiled brightly, and sat back down onto the sofa.

Yugi came down, book in one hand, paper in the other, armed with a pen in his hair. Yugi sat back down next to Bakura and looked around, slightly frazzled. "Where is my pen?" Ryou laughed and said, "In your hair. I can't believe you still forget where your pen is." He giggled at Yugi.

Yugi tipped his hair over and shook the pen out of his hair. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed his IPod that sat next to the loveseat.

Yugi went off into his own little world filled with studying and music. Bakura decided to turn on the television and watched the movie _Wrong Turn. _A horror movie filled with violence.

Ryou couldn't stand it, so he grabbed his books and began to study as well. Yami stared at the television, grimacing whenever someone died. Bakura seemed fairly entertained.

After a few hours, Bakura tapped Yugi and asked, "Are you done studying yet? I'm bored."

Yugi took one of his headphones out to hear Bakura and sighed, "I guess I'm done. I'm pretty tired right now. I might as well take a break."

Bakura smirked and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Ryou chimed in, "By the way, what did you two do last night? We noticed you were gone yesterday and we didn't want to disturb you guys or interrupt whatever you were doing…"

Bakura laughed, "We were thinking the same thing, so we decided to go out to eat. It started to rain, so we got a motel and fell asleep there."

Yami and Ryou smiled, "Cool," Ryou said.

Yugi thought for a second before smirking. He turned to Ryou. "Is anyone throwing a party this weekend?"

Ryou stared hesitantly at Yugi, but said, "Tracy is throwing a party at her parents' house since they decided to take a holiday…"

"Great," Yugi was already on the phone and walking to the kitchen to talk to Tracy.

Bakura stared hesitantly at Ryou before asking, "What was that about?"

Ryou quietly said, "It's…it's been hard for Yugi. You know how lonely he was after his yami left. His family and friends were gone as well. H-he partied pretty hard during his last year of high school and his first semester of college. He finally was done with it…" Yami sighed.

"Is this the best idea?" Bakura asked cautiously.

Before anyone could reply, Yugi practically jumped into the room and exclaimed, "Tracy said we could go to her party! It's at 8 pm!" He didn't see anyone sharing his excitement, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura asked. "I mean, I know I was always big in the Egyptian party scene, and we partied hard, but…are you sure?"

Yugi shrugged it off, "Don't worry. I've been sober for half a year. I'm not going to ruin that. I just want to dance and stuff. It's not like I'm going to hook up with random strangers tonight." Yugi smiled brightly, "I just want us to all have some fun together."

Bakura smirked and said, "Might as well have some fun."

Yugi nodded with a huge grin on his face, "Perfect. Let's get ready!"

A hard, loud knocking came from the front door. Yugi could barely open the door before Joey stormed through Ryou's apartment and grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, shaking him, "Tracy just texted me asking if I wanted to go to her party. Surprise, surprise, apparently, you wanted to go, and she felt 'considerate' enough to invite me. Why, Yugi? You've been so good—"

Joey turned around—and stared at Bakura's face. He saw himself in front of Ryou, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi, and took a step back.

"When did those two get here?" Joey whispered.

A/N: Yay! Hope you like chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own

On with…

Chapter 7 of Tainted

**A/N: started writing this in history class when I should be studying.**

"When did those two get here?" Joey whispered.

"Yesterday. That was why Ryou was late getting his paper in." Yugi said, avoiding Joey's gaze. Ryou stood up and said, "The pharaoh was the one who rode me to school. I asked him to wait outside while I turned in my paper so maybe we could all catch up."

Joey asked with a betrayed look on his face, "Why didn't either of you tell me or call me?"

"Everything has been going great for you, Joey! I didn't want this to mess it up…" Yugi muttered hesitantly.

"Thanks for your consideration, but you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself, you know…"

"But—" Yugi began to say, but Joey interjected.

"At the same time, I can see where you're coming from. My life is beginning to start…So I don't really want to get involved." He smiled at Yugi and added, "If you need any help though, I'd be happy to oblige."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, appreciative of his friend's consideration. He definitely had matured the past year. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't hang out with the…" After a second, Joey looked sheepishly at Ryou and Bakura and asked, "You two really are similar…"

"Joey!" Ryou smacked him. Joey joked, "So the one on the couch is Ryou."

Everyone laughed. Ryou pouted stubbornly, but caved after a few seconds. Bakura said, "Don't worry. I'm only worried about Yugi being a bad influence on me." He smirked and winked at Yugi.

Yugi slightly blushed and reassured Joey, "I'm doing better. I won't let myself get carried away at Tracy's party. The gods know that I've had way too many hangovers to last a lifetime. You should come with us, Joey."

Joey nodded and replied, "I'll definitely consider it. It may be fun. We need a break."

Yugi nodded. Joey waved good-bye, "See you tonight! We need to get ready."

Yugi bolted to his room, scanning his wardrobe to look for something to wear. Yami walked in. "Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned around and laughed, "Hey, pharaoh! What's up?"

Yami looked around nervously and then closed Yugi's door. "Sorry for not talking to you…before…with Ryou."

"Don't worry," Yugi smiled, "I knew already." Yami gave him a questioning look. Yugi replied, "Don't give me that look. We were together for a long time! I could read you like a book then. Still can."

Yami hugged Yugi, "Thanks for the blessing." Pulling away, he asked, "Do you happen to have any clothes I could borrow for a party? I don't really own much, and," Yami looked Yugi up and down, adding, "I think we're close to the same size now. Look who got their growth spurt." Yami teased.

Yugi stuck his tongue out before stepping back from the closet. "Take anything you want." The pharaoh smiled sheepishly and held up the old leather pants Yugi used to wear that had been buried at the back of the closet.

"Think I can borrow these?" Yugi laughed and replied, "Sure. It's funny…I decided to change my style when you left. More jeans and stuff. I didn't even realize I had those." Yugi smiled, reminiscing on some memory in the past.

Yugi sighed and stared at the racks of clothes and shoes before turning to the pharaoh. "Wanna help me find something to wear? I just can't decide…"

"Sure." Yami laughed and dug through the closet. Yugi stood back, letting the pharaoh pick out something. "Hmmm…Let's see what we have here." Clothes went flying. Yugi ducked to avoid a pair of jeans smacking him in the face, only to have a shirt come out of nowhere and hit him. Yugi laughed at Yami's determination. "We'll find something eventually…" The pharaoh mumbled to himself. "No…no…"

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi," Yami turned around to face his light, "You are my light. You are a part of my life I will always have. I love you so much…" He hugged Yugi, and pulled away before adding, "Not the same way I love Ryou, mind you, but—"

"I get it," Yugi laughed and returned the hug, "I love you the same way. Thank you. You've been here with me even when you weren't here. I've always kept what you've taught me close. I mean, even your height has rubbed off on me." Yugi playfully punched the pharaoh.

Yami smiled, "Found it." Yugi gasped.

The pharaoh was holding up a red button-down t-shirt and a matching pair of leather pants with black shoes and two gold wristbands.

Yami smiled sheepishly, "The wristbands were mine. I had them on when I first got here. I thought they'd look good on you." Yugi smiled gleefully and replied, "This is perfect. I love it. Thanks!"

"No problem. Well, I better go get changed. I'll use the bathroom." The pharaoh left with his own attire.

Yugi got dressed. When all of the buttons were fixed, he thought to himself, "Hmmm…There's something not right…" He unbuttoned the top four buttons, letting some skin show, and smiled. "That's better."

He placed the wrist cuffs on him and sighed at how perfect the attire was and stepped out to meet the others.

Ryou had worn a button-down shirt, similar to what Bakura used to wear while occupying Ryou's body, paired with blue pants. Bakura had worn a v-neck t-shirt with loose-fitting jeans. His thumbs hooked into the beltloops. Yami wore the leather pants and a black tank top. Bakura whistled.

"You look hot." Bakura said gleefully. "Didn't know you could pull of that look. Love the cuffs." He winked.

Yugi blushed and shook himself, hoping that he appeared indifferent to the comment. He walked past everyone and called, "Come on. Joey said he'd drive us there."

A honk signaled that Joey was in fact there, waiting idly as the four of them came from the apartment building. "What's the holdup?" Joey called to Yugi.

"Sorry," Yugi laughed and got into the back. The pharaoh called shotgun. The other three sat in the back, with Joey as the driver. "No funny business, Yugi." He gave a stern look to his friend, and Yugi laughed, "Don't worry. This'll be fun. I know it."

Bakura rolled his eyes at Yugi's optimism. "You haven't changed a bit." He messed up Yugi's hair and Yugi playfully slapped him. Ryou stared at them silently. They weren't paying attention to his staring. After a few minutes of bickering, Yugi turned to Ryou. "You don't go to parties much…Or you never used to. Are you alright with this?"

Ryou smiled and nodded reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm actually excited. It seems like a…date." He whispered the last words. Yugi leaned forward and whispered in response. "Bakura and I will try to stay out of your way. Right, Bakura?"

Bakura shrugged, "Sure. I'll be playing around and whatnot anyway. Won't be a problem."

Ryou smiled, "Thank you, 'Kura."

Bakura gawked. "Did you just call me…?"

Ryou covered his mouth in shock, "Sorry! I don't know where that came from! Goodness, I can be an idiot." He looked down, shaking his head.

Yugi smirked, "Hahaha, oh my god. KURA." He let out a scream in the back of his throat. "Goodness, that's such an adorable name. I'm SO GOING TO CALL YOU THAT!"

Ryou apologized. Bakura shrugged, only slightly annoyed. "It's not like it's a big deal. Yugi, if you call me that…you better run."

The car stopped. Yugi walked out of the car, yelled "Kura," and ran like a bat out of hell into the house, which was already filled with people.

"That little…" Bakura started, but Ryou just laughed. "You can always try to find him, you know." Bakura smirked and nodded. "He'll be in for one big surprise when I get my hands on him."

Bakura entered the house, surprised at how many people were in the house. "This'll be harder than I thought. I shouldn't have split up with him, though…" Deep down, he felt slightly worried, not wanting Yugi to get hurt.

"Wow, now I'm becoming protective of Yugi? That'll be the day…" Bakura thought, slightly disgusted, but slightly intrigued as well. "Why should I worry about him? There is no reason to. He's a grown man. He's almost as tall as me…still a shorty though…"

As his thoughts wandered, his gaze did as well. He noted the former pharaoh and his light dancing to the party music. He couldn't help but ask himself, "Is that what I would look like with Yugi?" Ryou _was _taller than the pharaoh, yet the pharaoh had such a sophisticated presence, you could tell he was the leader of the relationship. He had to admit to himself, _they didn't look that bad together…_

Bakura smacked himself before gazing over the crowd again, looking for Yugi. He found him, dancing alone seductively on the dance floor. Bakura snuck up behind him and asked, "May I join you?" Yugi smiled and nodded, "Sure, 'Kura."

Bakura twirled a finger through Yugi's bangs and pulled slightly, "Don't call me Kura, Yugi." But he felt something else when Yugi said it…He thought it was pretty sexy. Yugi gasped and buried his fingers in Bakura's hair. Bakura smirked and held Yugi close to him.

"This is fun!" Bakura yelled over the music. He hoped Yugi heard him, with their faces only centimeters apart. _So close…_Bakura thought. He was thoroughly enjoying dancing with Yugi.

Some guy tapped Yugi's shoulder, and Bakura admitted that it was a disappointment, because it meant that they had to break apart. Yugi turned reluctantly and Sam stared down at him. A timid look crossed Yugi's features, but he yelled, "I'm with someone right now. Leave me alone. Find someone else to manipulate and have sex with."

Sam wasn't happy to hear that. Before he could grab Yugi, Bakura shoved his way in front of Yugi and grabbed Sam's hand and twisted. Hard. Shadow magic swirled around him and his eyes darkened.

"Don't you dare touch Yugi." Bakura leaned in and whispered, voice full of venom, "If you do, your hand won't be the only thing left broken. Understand?"

Sam smiled. Bakura felt the dark power emanate from Sam's figure, but didn't budge, completely consumed by the darkness associated with the heavy use of Shadow Magic.

Sam smirked, "Do you think shadow magic is strong enough to beat me?" Bakura twisted his hand, and a loud snap was heard. Yugi gasped. "Stop, Bakura! Please! You've done enough, he should leave me alone now." Sam screamed, but nobody noticed because of the loud music. He clutched at his hand when Bakura released him and Bakura turned to Yugi. "How can I let this fool live after what he's done to you? He sees you as nothing but an object!"

Yugi grabbed Bakura and pleaded, "Please just let it go!" Bakura's dark eyes lightened slightly, as the familiar brown reappeared. The Ring dimmed, the shadow magic retreated, and he breathed slightly. He gripped Yugi tightly, but Yugi didn't show signs of discomfort.

"Sorry…I let my anger get the best of me…" Bakura sighed, feeling completely exhausted, drained. Before Yugi could do anything, he leaned against Yugi and passed out.

The last thing he saw was Ryou and Yami rush to help Yugi.

A/N: I love tough guys who seem cool and collected but then lose their cool when the person they like is like being threatened and stuff. Idk why I thought about it but hey, I think that totally worked. Hmmm...This chapter was pretty long. I like when they're longer for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: not mine, don't own, le disclaimer. K I'm writing in history again ugh but I've studied a lot today already so it's ok. Lol so on w/ le fic k and um this should be rated M because of super suggestive content like idk what i was thinking and nope don't own the fic k haha_

_Updated a/N: finished exams for now so im gonna add more to this lol_

Chapter 8 of **tainted *took long enough for me to finish srry***

While he was passed out, Bakura dreamt.

He dreamt of his parents, before they had passed. When times were happy in Ancient Egypt. Before he had let the shadows overwhelm him. He seemed to forget how long it had been, only knowing it had been a long time ago.

Bakura woke up, feeling groggy. He had no energy left whatsoever. Yugi held his hand and Ryou, Joey, and Yami stood beside him. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked nervously.

"He'll be fine. He's just alittle tired, that's all." Yami reassured Yugi. "He channeled too much Shadow Magic at one time. It's his own fault."

Bakura groaned at his throbbing headache that intensified every time he attempted to blink. He looked around, realizing they were back in Yugi and Ryou's apartment. He replied to the pharaoh's comment, "If that jerk hadn't've made a move on Yugi, I would've let him be. But he just had to push me."

Yugi shushed Bakura and smiled, "Thank the gods you're alright. I was so worried! Why did you do that? I hate when people fight for me. It was completely unnecessary."

Bakura smirked and replied, "Then think of it this way. I wasn't fighting for you. I was fighting him because he happened to piss off the wrong guy."

"But…" Yugi began hesitantly, "He was strong. I could sense another type of magic there. Not just Shadow magic. I don't know what it was."

"Neither do I," Yami added.

(A/N: I graduated and am now going to attend university yay I visited and it's across the U.S. whoo anyway on with le fic)

Bakura frowned and sighed, "It was…strange. It was eerie, and chills ran down my spine, but the environment may have intensified the anger I felt and the fear that made me act. Yugi, when did you meet Sam exactly? Under what circumstances?"

Yugi blushed and looked down nervously before replying quietly, "I met him…when you and Yami left. When I went to university. By then I was already in a downward spiral with the partying and the drinking…I mean, he just showed up at one of the frat parties and claimed his brother went to school there. He was older, I was lonely, and he was interested, so we had a no-strings-attached type of relationship. It was going well, but he was too attached and wanted to know a lot about my past…Oh no…" Yugi shook his head and sat shamefully on the edge of the bed, seemingly ready to collapse.

Yami rushed in, "Yugi, it's alright. We won't judge you. We only are trying to protect you and we just need you to tell us what happened for any possible leads on this man." Bakura nodded and brought his hand to Yugi's face. He pulled his face so Yugi was now facing Bakura. Bakura was shocked to see tears in Yugi's eyes. "Little one, what did he do to you?" Bakura whispered, seething with unspoken rage at the man.

Yugi shook his head, "No, no. You don't understand. I told him. Everything. I TOLD HIM EVERYTHING!" Yugi was getting hysterical, his voice rising higher with every word, "I TOLD HIM ABOUT YOU AND YAMI LEAVING ME! WHAT IF HE WAS AFTER YOU THE WHOLE TIME! Oh, the gods, why was I such an idiot?" Yugi whispered the last part.

Ryou nodded, "That makes sense. I mean, he did try to hit on me once, remember?"

Yugi nodded, wiping the tears from his face, "Ryou…you were always so smart. Thank god he didn't get his claws into you, too." He turned to the pharaoh, and Bakura, who's hand had trailed down his arm, and pleaded desperately, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please forgive me." He lowered his head and cried silently.

The pharaoh shrugged, "What's done is done. There's no point in crying over spilled cereal…"

Yugi snickered, "What did you just say?" Ryou burst into giggles and said, "Yami, no! I said, the saying goes 'There's no point in crying over spilled milk.' _Milk, _Pharaoh." Even Bakura gave a small smirk at the blunder. Yami blushed and muttered, "Same difference."

"So…" Bakura said reluctantly, "What should we do about this guy?"

"Find out what he wants, I suppose." Yami said with confidence.

Yugi replied, "Please be careful. He isn't the best of guys, obviously."

Bakura shrugged it away, "Relax, we can handle him."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked apprehensively.

Bakura and Yami nodded. Bakura asked the former pharaoh, "How are we going to do this exactly?"

The pharaoh laughed and replied easily. "We'll use Shadow Magic to coax the truth from him…"

Bakura shook his head, and smirked. "I have a plan, but you won't like it."

"No! I won't let you!" Yugi moaned after he heard Bakura's suicide mission. "You've given up so much just to even see me again. I can NOT lose you right now. Especially now."

Bakura groaned. "Yugi, this isn't a suicide mission, contrary to what you believe. All I need to do is drug him and get him here. Then he'll be the one begging for mercy…" Bakura recalled his old ways and, unflinching, he added, "I'll torture the information out of him. That's not so bad, is it? I mean, come on, it's not like I haven't done it before…Wasn't it effective?" He aimed the sarcastic joke at the pharaoh and Ryou, who he personally felt would accept his plan, all things considered—like the fact that they knew he could do a decent job of inflicting pain on others. No one was amused. Bakura sighed and stared at Yugi before running his fingers through his hair awkwardly, "This is all we can do. We can't put you in harm's way. Not again…"

Yugi stared at Bakura's arm tousle the perfect pale locks before sighing. Yami knew where this was going, and finally replied, "Fine. But we need to be there. For back-up…Understand?" Bakura nodded. "Good," Yami said, "We'll strike tonight. Yugi, where is he usually on nights like tonight?"

Yugi just shook his head, "He is a complete player, so he will definitely be around some sort of club or party scene. Let me check something…" Calling up one of his old pals, Yugi spoke into the phone as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey Trace, what's going on tonight?"

As Yugi's voice faded out, Ryou smacked his yami and whisper-spoke, "What has gotten into you? You just hurt yourself, now you want to get back in the game again?"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand when he was about to smack him again, and he whispered, "Ryou, you said he hit on you, am I correct?" Ryou nodded silently, valiantly attempting to free himself from Bakura's iron vice, before falling limp. "You have to stay home." Those five words prompted a struggle in Ryou, but the pharaoh smirked.

"You're going to be Ryou for a night? You cannot pull this precious thing off." Ryou blushed before sticking his tongue out at Bakura, and Bakura let go and asked, "Do you understand?"

Ryou sighed, "I'll call Joey and see if he wants to play Scrabble or something." He gave a small smile, laughing to himself at the _idea _that Bakura would even attempt to be him.

As he walked into his room, he thought vaguely to himself, _the pharaoh better not try any funny business on me…_and gasped when he felt strong arms pull him close.

"Now, why would I do that when I already have you?" the pharaoh whispered into Ryou's ear suddenly, causing Ryou to become painfully aware of a straining in his lower region. Ryou turned around and asserted himself, ramming the pharaoh against the wall, grinding the pharaoh suggestively with his hips. The pharaoh let out a moan and they both were gasping and panting. _Oh, Ryou…_

The pharaoh switched positions, with him now pinning Ryou with Shadow Magic shackles to the wall, and stuck his knee between Ryou's legs, effortlessly prying them open. Ryou explored Yami's mouth with his tongue and the pharaoh grinded his hips at the perfect angle, Ryou feeling Yami's erect member, clothed, rubbing against his own.

"Too…many…clothes…" Ryou gasped. The pharaoh, using the shadows, instantly removed the clothes before dragging Ryou to the bed, shackles included, and taking him then and there.

Bakura coughed and motioned to Yugi when he began to hear soft grunts and moans of pleasure coming from upstairs. Yugi immediately heard it and looked down at the growing erection in his pants. He grabbed Bakura and pulled him outside into the cool air where he could clear his head and forget about the unbearable pressure pushing at his jeans. He flushed red as a tomato as he walked around, trying to calm himself and ignoring the pleasant feel of Bakura's hand intertwined with his own.

Bakura watched him and couldn't help but feel his own member springing to life.

He knew Yugi was in a tough situation, but he felt like he had to ask.

"Yugi?" Yugi didn't—couldn't—look Bakura in the eye without wanting to have incredibly hot sex with him right there outside of the hotel. Bakura could see that because the more he stared at Yugi, the more visible the growing bulge Yugi possessed was. Bakura grabbed Yugi's arm and roughly dragged him.

Bakura frankly didn't know what he was doing, but he remembered how Yugi was dancing at the party, how he wanted to fuck the little one into the ground, and how cute and innocent the young one looked after everything that was going on. He stopped dragging Yugi when they approached the park. He pulled them along to a few trees that would adequately cloak them, along with the darkness.

They stood there. Neither knew what to do, but Yugi knew what he and Bakura both wanted. He gently cupped Bakura's face and kissed him, the softness almost making Bakura cry, definitely making him hungrier for more. He pushed Yugi gently into the nearest tree, and Yugi automatically wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist for support as they began to kiss. Bakura's tongue trailed lightly across Yugi's lips, begging for entrance to explore the area, and Yugi obliged, their tongues mingling in eachother's mouths. Yugi began giggling and whispered, "I've never done it outside before."

Bakura couldn't contain himself after that. He couldn't stop laughing, giggling. He fell to the floor laughing at how innocent and cute Yugi looked as he whispered something so suggestive. "Hehe…" Wiping tears from his eyes, he grabbed Yugi's waist and kissed his nose, "Let's wait before we decide to do it in the woods. At least we're out of that noisy house…" Bakura sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

Yugi shifted. "What's wrong? Something in my hair?" Bakura repeated the action and Yugi _moaned. _Bakura, still wearing confusion on his features, asked, "Yugi, are you ok?"

"Please…" Yugi whispered, then laughed slightly, "Please, if you shake your hair with your hand again, I'm either going to rip your arm off or I'm going to have you right here, outside."

Bakura cracked up. He couldn't contain the giggles that slipped through his lips, and even when he went to kiss Yugi, his breath caught and he kept giggling into Yugi's mouth. "Oh, Little One…" Yugi sighed heavily into Bakura's chest. "Glad to know I turn you on that easily. Why wasn't this completely clear before now?"

Yugi shrugged and Bakura kept egging him on, "I mean, we could've been fucking this whole bloody time, you realize that? I would've rocked your world. So. Many. Times." Bakura dipped and whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi balled his fists into Bakura's shirt and practically ripped it off and laid it on the ground so Bakura could lay flat on it, after Yugi pushed him down, of course. He began pulling at the belt that held the pants up and Bakura grabbed his arms, "Hey, Yugi, what's the rush?" He could read lust in every part of Yugi's features and decided he wouldn't stop the shortie from doing what he wanted. Yugi smirked and pulled Bakura's pants down, revealing a throbbing member.

"Didn't know you'd get this hard seeing me." Yugi smirked and easily went down on Bakura, who bucked instinctively into Yugi's mouth. He ran his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored hair, inciting a moan from the lustful Yugi. Bakura groaned. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax and lay back after releasing into Yugi's mouth. He felt bad and wiped excess ejaculation that managed to leak from the corners of Yugi's mouth with the side of his shirt.

He decided to make Yugi feel better as well, and repeated the action until Yugi was a panting, sweating, moaning mess. They both laid there in the aftermath of what they had done, seeing stars—literally.

They decided they'd get dressed after they cuddled for half an hour, feeling like that would give them plenty of time to get back. Bakura smirked, "We could just leave now and find that assbutt Sam." (I don't own assbutt. got it from supernatural :3)

Yugi gave Bakura a genuine smile and replied, "Let's do it. We don't need to drag the pharaoh into this." Bakura nodded and added, "Don't forget Ryou, who will most definitely _try_ to tag along, even when I ask him not to."

Yugi nodded. Before they had a chance to go grab the drugs, they heard a noise in the trees.

Sam emerged from the bushes. "Looking for me?" He smirked and immediately overpowered Bakura's Shadow Magic for the second time, sending both Yugi and Bakura into separate trees. Bakura glanced at Yugi's folded frame, passed out from the impact. Bakura growled at Sam, who in retaliation, punched Bakura in the face, knocking him unconscious for the second time that day.

TBC

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Honestly this was so spur of the moment and written so late I probably won't remember the last half. We can only hope :3 Let's hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Wishful thinking haha~ Hope everyone's summer is going well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (obviously since it lacks all the Yugi x Yami Bakura I want to happen).

A/N: I can't believe I started this fic last year like I really suck at updating sorry about that. Hey, if it makes you feel better, since I started this fic I joined like the whole superwholock fandom and may write a whole bunch of destiel (dean x castile) fanfics yeah are any of you guys into destiel I can't believe how badly supernatural, doctor who, and Sherlock just stomp on my heart all of the time all the feels yeah but who knows, I have a bit of time over the summer so why not? So many fics I'd like to write. oh and everything in this chapter reflects the spontaneous combustion of my brain as I comprehend my storyline that I've envisioned thus far. and thank you for your lovely reviews. i'm glad most of you enjoy this story :D and sorry if I mess up the plot or lack continuity i mean i reread the fic today but i don't know if i added certain things or not so sorry for any mistakes ahead of time :3

on with le fic~

Chapter 9 BAM

Bakura glared at the effervescent light beating into his eyes. His head pounded and he felt a dripping sensation falling from his forehead. _Blood, _he vaguely thought before taking in his current surroundings.

Yugi was directly in front of him, bound to a chair, neither of them adorning any sort of gag. He took in a spinning fan above them, and pipes encircled them everywhere.

"Yugi. Yugi…" Bakura hissed, attempting to free himself from the restraints. He looked closer and recognized Sam's energy as the source that bound him.

"YUGI!" Bakura barked at the little one, flailing wildly when he realized his Millennium Ring was out of his possession. The chains didn't budge around his wrists. Yugi opened his eyes and whispered, "Bakura, what are we doing in a tunnel system? Are we in a sewer?"

Bakura frowned. "I have no idea where we are. But there's something more important…"

Before Bakura could finish, Sam entered the vicinity from a hole in the ceiling. "Hey boys." Taking a look at Bakura, he laughed a deep, throaty laugh dipped with venom. "Looking for…this?" He reached into a bag hooked around his torso and pulled the Millennium Ring by the cord with his pinky. Bakura growled, "Give me my FUCKING RING BACK, YOU SWINE!"

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

Yugi glared disapprovingly at Sam. Sam laughed at this as well, seeing little Yugi angry. Sam asked, "Hi Yugi. Found yourself a new sex toy? Why'd you pick this one? I mean, he isn't all that attractive, or powerful, or of much worth at all, really…."

Bakura looked down shamefully in spite of himself. Yugi glanced at Bakura before hissing dangerously to Sam, "He _is _strong. He's braver, stronger, and more of a man than you ever will be." Bakura was caught off guard by Yugi's sudden outburst of passion. Yugi blushed.

"Are you sure?" Sam smirked and Bakura vaguely registered the scalpel before it stabbed him in his shoulder. "He's pathetic." Bakura moved and then hissed in pain when movement caused pain to shoot like electricity through his arm. "Unghh." He rolled his head back and watched as blood began to trickle down his arm.

Sam snickered, "Is that all you've got? Oh wait, you don't have the Ring to heal you, right?" He walked behind Bakura and Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, what is he holding right now?" Bakura asked nervously.

"A bag." Yugi whispered, terror written in his voice, his eyes glued to the plastic bag that immediately wrapped around Bakura's face, effectively cutting off his air. Yugi jerked in his chains and screamed, "What do you want from me?! I'll give you anything, just please stop!" Hot tears ran down his cheeks and sweat made his hair cling to his forehead.

He cried as he saw Bakura jerk and flail in his chair, still bound.

"Yugi…" Sam began to laugh manically as he unraveled the bag from Bakura's face, releasing him. Bakura was left gasping as Sam went back to the table and continued speaking. "You don't know what I've had to endure with this asshat back as one of the living, do you? You have NO IDEA WHAT THE SHADOW MAGIC AND IT'S HOLDERS DID TO MY FAMILY IN EGYPT!" Sam roared his last sentence with pent-up rage as he ripped Bakura's head back. He whispered into Bakura's ear, holding a knife to his throat as he continued, "Bakura ransacked many villages in Ancient Egypt. Remember when he fought the pharaoh? They both wreaked havoc in the cities below them as they battled with ancient magic and the Egyptian Gods."

"Ra burned down our village, just flew passed and burned everything to shreds."

Bakura closed his eyes and remembered the fateful fight between him and the pharaoh. He whispered, "It…My rage over losing my family…Zorc overcame me and used my anger as fuel to fight for him. I couldn't consider anything because I had no control…"

Sam smirked, "Oh, but there's where you're wrong, Bakura. You were just an unflinching maniac bent on destroying the pharaoh at all costs. You didn't consider the people you murdered." Flashbacks plagued Bakura, how he murdered the innocent in cold blood. He shivered and asked Sam, "How do you know this?"

"You stupid idiot." Sam shoved Bakura's head forward in the dimly lit sewer system as he replied with a laugh, "You didn't think Zorc was _actually _dead, did you?" Bakura and Yugi's horror-struck faces made Sam gasp, "You really believed. That the power of the pathetic thing you call _friendship _is what did Zorc in? Please. All you did was seal the beast. And you didn't use a very good lock to keep him away."

"But…the magic…it was different…" Bakura whispered.

Sam nodded, appearing serious now. "Oh yes. You think Zorc would use the Shadow Magic again? Do you even see where that got him? It was useless. He needed something better. Something stronger. My vessel, a meat-suit, and the other stuff."

"What magic is it?" Yugi interjected quietly. Sam walked over to Yugi before pulling his head back and engulfing his mouth in a rough kiss. Yugi was left gasping for air and Bakura squirmed and felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart.

"It's not magic. It's merely a matter of stealing energy from souls…" Sam laughed and added, "Seriously, why do you think I hang around shabby clubs 24-7? I need the humans' energy to keep me alive. To keep Zorc powerful. So I can exact my revenge."

Bakura shook his head before whispering, "So this is why we had to come back…Because you found out about us through Yugi…"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! Give him a gold star! Or maybe, a gold ring…Not like it'd help him—or me—any." He placed the Ring on a weakened Bakura and nodded. "That's pretty much it. And it's good that Yugi was able to bring you back to me. I want to exact revenge. On you, and the pharaoh."

"Give me Ryou's cell phone number, Yugi." Sam ordered bluntly. "I want him and the pharaoh here so I can rid the Earth and the afterlife of all of your souls."

In response, Yugi spat in his face and laughed. "Please. You won't stop after you're through with us. You'll just keep killing."

Sam shook his head and replied nonchalantly, "Nah, killing bores me. I only have one goal in mind. I'm not like the Theif over here, who kills cold-heartedly for pleasure. Not saying I won't mind killing you both though…" Sam smirked before adding, "I will definitely miss that fine piece of ass you had to offer though, Yugi…" He licked his lips and Bakura slapped Sam's face with Shadow Magic.

Sam touched a finger to his cheek, noting the drawn blood as a result of the strike. He frowned and walked to Bakura quickly, throwing his arm into Bakura's soul, near his abdomen. Yugi immediately began screaming the numbers. "FINE! THERE! Just stop! You're killing him!" Bakura screamed in agony as Sam left scratches in Bakura's soul and ripped his arm from Bakura's weakening body. Bakura's hair clung to his sweaty body as he hunched over, attempting feebly to bite back the physical and emotional pain he felt.

"Looks like the little one is weaker than most. Not to mention Bakura's thick wall that protects him from feeling anything real. He placed a wall around his conscious to keep himself from killing himself out of pure guilt. He should be dead from what he's done to people."

Sam turned to Yugi and asked, "Do you want to see what Bakura has done? What your lover has become when engulfed in vengeance, in cahoots with Zorc?" Yugi shook his head but Sam _tsk_-ed and placed a palm on Yugi's head, replaying every murder, every kidnapping, every hostage, every thievery with clarity. When Sam released Yugi's head, Yugi was left gasping, staring at his lover in shock. Bakura stared at Yugi's feet, tears welling in his eyes as he lifted the veil that shielded him emotionally from what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I never—" Yugi shook his head and stared coldly at the floor. "Don't, Bakura. I don't—I can't look at you right now."

Sam smirked at the defeated Bakura and dialed the number.

A/N: sorry this is short but I think I feel ok with this plot development in regards to how it fits in the story well r&r hope you liked it~


End file.
